ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Training (OmniTerra)
Training is the first episode of the second season of OmniTerra. Plot (Fordd): Cmon, guys. (Ash): We need to practice. I was so lucky the battle ended in a draw. FLASHBACK.... They shoot. (Dr Nega): See, child? Nega power can overwhelm puny Omnis. (Ash): If there was no Omnis, there'd be no Negas! Ash then fires Squirt at Dr Nega's Pyronite. (Ash): Squirt, transform! Squirt transforms into a red armoured creature, which lifts its hands and fires blasts of water, cleaning off some red liquid. '' (Dr Nega): Argh! You found out! How? ''Ash teleports behind Dr Nega. (Ash): Because I'm Coatman. Ash fires Molluchange. (Ash): Molluchange, Hammer! Before Dr Nega could counter, Molluchange had smashed him into a wall. '' (Ash): Winner! ''Ash ran down to the dungeons and freed Fordd and Susan. END FLASHBACK!!! (Ash): So, we need to practice. (Susan): My dad has set up a Slinging Training course. (Ash): Do you know where it is? (Susan): Think of, a large field filled with targets. (Ash): I'll try. Ash shoots Lavae in the air, spinning, and thinking of the field with targets. (Fordd): He did it, again! Ash disappears. (Susan): Should I take you along? (Fordd): How? (Susan): You shoot Phase at the same time. Susan shoots Electroz and Fordd shoots Phase, and they spin. At the field.... (Mr Shane Klozz): And now slingers, shoot at the red target! Ash, Susan and Fordd teleport into the field. (Ash): Lets see if I can alert him. The target has a head, a body and two thin legs. (Ash): I'll shoot now. All kinds of Omnis shot at the body. One even managed to hit a leg. Ash shot Lavae at the target, hitting the head. ''Then, he shot Molluchange, again, at the head.'' (Mr Shane Klozz): Only a skilled Slinger could of done that! Mr Klozz looks at Ash in awe. (Shane Klozz): Surely, you are Ash? Ash William Trenton? (Ash): That's me, Mr Klozz. (Shane Klozz): If you want to parcitipate in my Slinging Course, you must beat me in a duel. (Ash): One on one. The other students gathered round to see this. (Fordd): 3. (Susan): 2. (Students): 1. (All): Sling! Mr Shane shot a Talpaedan Omni at Ash, who countered with Lavae. (Mr Shane): Driller, use Drill Punch! Driller shot several punches at Lavae, who still remained strong. (Ash): Lavae, Fire Blast Delta! Lavae shot fire, which melted Driller, sending Driller back into Omni form. (Ash): I win. (Mr Shane): Yes. (Ash): So, what do I do now? Are you gonna train me? (Mr Shane): I just did. You now know how to beat Dr Nega! (Ash): But I didn't do anything! (Mr Shane): You used a Level 2 move, meaning that Lavae is on it's way to evolution. (Ash): Evolution? (Mr Shane): You want to see an evolved Omni? (Ash): Yes! Mr Shane shoots a Chronian Omni at a mirror, creating a time portal in front of Ash. (Mr Shane): Enter the portal, and you will learn everything. ''THE END.' Characters *Ash Trenton *Susan Klozz *Fordd *Mr Shane Klozz (first appearance) *Students (first appearance) *Dr Nega Omni Debuts *Lavae *Unnamed Talpaedan Omni (first appearance) *Unnamed Chronian Omni (first appearance) Nega Debuts *Unnamed Pyronite Nega Omni Moves *Fire Blast Delta *Hammer *Drill Punch Category:Season Premieres Category:OmniTerra